Opposites attract
by XoexoBlack
Summary: Seth has found his true love, but not his imprint. Sam still agrees to have Seth tell her, but what happens when she's convinced Seth is insane? Rated M because there's a lemon right after the first chapter. Also, one girl had uncontrollable cussing.


_**My friend was begging for this. I know, I have too many stories. XDDD But anyway, she said, "Wouldn't it be great if there was this character that hung out with emo friends, but she was really prepish?!" And I thought, "Tess, no one's gonna believe that!" Because she wanted a character to be based off of her. I'm considered emo at my school....And Tess is a major prep, it's scary that we're friends, so I don't want anyone saying, "THIS COULD NEVER HAPPEN!" Because it could and has.**_

**Chapter one**

Raylee pulled at her tie. "God, I hate this uniform!" She exclaimed.

Missy, her best friend since kindergarten, laughed. "Just stop messing with it! You're already braking the dress code, and your hair isn't aloud, and you can't ware five inch heels!" She exclaimed, looking at Raylee.

Raylee shrugged. She had taken her black jacket and unbuttoned it completely, revealing her white button up shirt that she had mostly unbuttoned. Her cleavage was obvious and she had her black tie covering some of it. It wasn't tucked under her collar like it was supposed to be. She just had it hanging out. Raylee had also pulled her skirt up _way_ past the limit, the black material stood out against her pale skin. She always had heels on, mostly black and extremely tall. Raylee's make-up was dark and stood out.

Raylee sometimes made Missy jealous. Noting how whenever they were walking down the hall, there would be whistles and stares. At this school, it didn't matter what style you had, as long as your body could work it. And _damn_, Raylee could work it! Missy's outfit, on the other hand, was normal. Like everyone else. She didn't ware make-up, she had her hair normal, opposed to Missy's blue, pink, and black hair, she never wore anything against school rules. Missy was just normal.

It was odd for them to be friends, they were completely different. Raylee loves Flyleaf, Missy hates anything that screams. Raylee can't stand **Areopostale, abercrumbie, hollister** and other things like that, and those were Missy's favorite stores.

Raylee's not as bad as some people think, though. She's a nice girl. Opposed to people who think she cuts herself, she has an extreme phobia of knifes, needles, pointy rocks, mostly anything that will pierce her skin. She doesn't do drugs or drink, ever. Raylee thinks people who do drugs are retarded, depressed, losers who need meds to make them happy, and for drinking? Well, Raylee has had a beer once, only because her parents let her. She hasn't gotten drunk and doesn't plan on drinking unless her parents know about it. She doesn't smoke, either. She says that she doesn't want to die an unhappy, black lunged, bad breathed bitch.

Missy, on the other hand, has been offered cigarettes, alcoholic, and drugs from some of her other friends. The ones she would meet up with at the mall and go look at the **Ambercrombie** models.

Although, Raylee was the girl you went to when you wanted a real good time without putting things in your body. Missy hadn't realized that she was staring intensely at Raylee until she laughed. "What?" Raylee asked.

Missy shook her head. "I don't know. Hey, you know your my best friend?" Missy asked.

Raylee laughed, entering their homeroom class. "Of course I do!" She exclaimed.

They walked over to Missy's desk Raylee taking a seat in Madison Long's chair. Their had to be a slut in each class, and in this one, despite all of Raylee's slutty changes, it was Madison. She was the tall, straight haired, bitch that made all the other girls feel inferior. Raylee and Missy had an extreme hate for the girl.

Missy began playing with a pink strand of Raylee's hair as she spoke. "Did you know we're having new students?" She asked.

"I over heard people talking...." Missy mumbled, mystified by the colors. While playing with Raylee's hair, she discovered other colors. Blond, purple, green, that counts as orange, is that white? She thought.

"Yeah, well, there's gonna be like..." Raylee counted on her fingers. "Five new students. Their all related in some way, I think. Except for one guy. Then, they all came from the same place and are really close, Apparently, they keep to themselves and are sorta like loners. They were bummed about uniforms, like me, I wonder if their like me..." Raylee trailed off.

Missy dropped her hair and looked at Raylee. "How do you know that?!" She asked, shocked that Raylee could be so knowledgeable.

Raylee smiled and leaned in. "I'm a vampire, but you can't tell anyone!" She whispered.

The pair laughed. It was an inside joke, since they both loved the Night world series. It had vampires, shape shifters, werewolves, witches, ghosts. Anything.

Missy glanced at her sideways. "But your eyes aren't silver or changeable! In fact, they've always been yellow!" She exclaimed, then her face clouded. "I'm really sorry about that. That birth defect thing. I'm really sorry." She said.

Raylee waved her hand, dismissing the subject. "It's okay! I mean, it's really not that bad, the only side affect being I have a wicked awesome eye color!" She exclaimed.

Missy laughed, Raylee did, too, but her laugh was not as enthusiastic. Whenever they talked about it, Raylee always seemed upset. Not for her, but for Missy. Missy constantly wondered why.

Just then, Madison Slutty Long walked over to them. Madison was wearing a large hoodie over her outfit, which was almost as bad as what Raylee did. She was about 5'11 with her brown hair only three feet behind. She stood with her polished straight features. Her lips were shiny and her eyes had way too much make-up on. Raylee's was dark, but well proportioned.

Madison had her hands on her hips. "Um, your in my seat." She said in a smart ass way.

Raylee smiled. "Yeah, I know. I'm pretty surprised you knew!" She smiled and blinked several times.

Madison groaned. "Just give me back my seat, gay emo bitch."

Raylee's mouth popped as it opened. Missy scooted back several feet. Raylee got to her feet and advanced on Madison, then stopped herself. She smiled and turned around, breathing deeply to keep from letting her aggressive side through. Raylee turned back around.

"Madison," She said sweetly. "Why don't you tell me what the name of the shuttle that landed on the moon was, then you can sit in your seat." Raylee smiled and sat back down. Madison didn't say anything.

Then, the door slammed and the teacher came in. "Jessica, spit out your gum, Anthony, if I see the headphones again, I'm gonna take them, Raylee get in your right seat, and Madison," The teacher sat down and sighed. "Apollo 13." Everyone did what the teacher said, except Raylee was stopped halfway to her seat. The teacher picked up strands of her hair. She raised her eyebrows. "One, most of your hair is too dark. Two, it's not aloud to be multicolored."

Raylee looked at the teachers skirt. "Isn't your skirt braking the dress code?"

"Sit down, smart ass." Raylee smiled, giving her a high five, then went to her seat.

Just then, the new student's Raylee had been talking about walked in. Like she said, there were five. One girl and four boys. They all looked remotely the same. Tall, tan skinned, muscular, upset for some reason, and they kinda looked like they smelt something bad. Hm.

Raylee suddenly picked up her "Blue Bloods" novel, which she had read eighteen times waiting for the fourth. She hid her face in it.

"Okay," The teacher announced. "For the new student's, I'm Misses Lockhart, the only one who can address me other wise is Raylee." Raylee lifted her hand in the air.

"Yo!" She went back to reading.

"Oh, and don't worry. She's not insane or suicidal. She just--"

Raylee popped her head up. Her eyes closed and a finger up. "Raylee just doesn't listen to rules! Technically, I'm not aloud to have fifteen colors in my hair!" Raylee buried her head back in the book.

Misses Lockhart laughed. "That's it. But, anyway, this is Biology, take a seat, I don't care where." The boys took a seat, the girl walked towards the teacher. After a second, she laughed. "Ha! You and Raylee are the same! First day she had here, she pleaded for me not to put her next to someone!" She laughed more.

One boy turned to her. "Leah," He said, making it sound as if her was crying. "I thought you were kidding when you said you were embarrassed of me!" The boy buried his head in his hands. Then, he plopped down in the seat next to Missy. At least now she could talk to someone besides Madison.

Another boy, went and sat next to Raylee. She put her book down and glared at him. The way she did when she first met people, to try to cover her eye color. He smiled at her, then grabbed a bit of her hair. Everyone liked to touch it. Raylee turned back to her book, scrunching her nose slightly, thinking the boy smelt extremely bad.

Well, that's because he did in Raylee's eyes. Kinda like....Hm...Wet dog and **Abercrombie** cologne. Ew.

After school, Missy met Raylee in parking lot. They jumped in her Camry and began to drive to the beach. Martel beach was nice in the summer, but freezing in the winter. Raylee checked the back to see if her guitar was still there from this morning. Yep. Raylee stripped her clothes in the car, revealing a black, skimpy bikini. Missy did the same when the car was stopped. She had her favorite green one with much more fabric.

It was getting dark, seeing as their school started at nine and ended at five. Missy reached into her bathing suit shorts pocket. She pulled out Raylee's matches, since she couldn't carry them in hers. Raylee took them and headed over to the fire pit. Her guitar strapped to her back.

Raylee lit a match and started the fire quickly. There were some people there, and seeing the bright rainbow that walks, they came over to the fire. Raylee pulled her guitar around.

She began to play unfamiliar notes.

"My hands are searching for you. My arms are out stretched towards you. I feel you on my fingertips, my tongue dances behind my lips for you! This fire rising through my being, burning I'm not used to seeing you!" She sang out, playing the notes to match her brilliant voice. Raylee seemed to be good at everything, including singing and the guitar. Missy couldn't tell whats he was playing, but she didn't care. The music was beautiful and required Raylee to sing in a much higher pitch then she's used to. Making her sound like a newly polished bell.

"I'm still alive! I'm still alive! I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing," That note made Raylee wondered who had taught her. She went up several octaves then back down in a flash. " Holding on to what I'm feeling savoring this heart that's healing!" She got louder, feeling more confident with the new song.

"What a surprise! You listen to that sort of music?" A bitter voice behind Missy asked.

She turned and so did most people. There were the new kids at school, along with a new boy. He was much taller and looked like he hated Raylee for some reason.

"You jerk!" One girl in the group said. "That's All around me by Flyleaf! She's singing about god!"

The tallest boy's eyes got wide. "_You_ believe in god?!"

Raylee pushed her guitar to Missy and stood up. Missy caught her arm mid stride. "Come on, Ray. He's not worth it." She said.

Raylee looked at the boy again, giving her glare, then she turned. "Missy," She said slowly. "Gimme five minutes with this guy."

Missy shook her head. "Let's just go." She suggested.

It pained Raylee to leave after a comment made by that, but she soon broke her stare into the boys eyes to walk with Missy. Instead of going home, they just went to their clearing in the woods. It was theirs and theirs alone. "My hands float up above me, as you whisper you love me," Raylee sang softly as they walked.

A few minutes and they were there. Missy climbed her tree while Raylee did the same to her's. They were parallel and tall enough that they could still see the beach.

They started to make jokes about the boys, lifting Raylee's spirit a bit. They laughed with each other, until it became pitch black and the fire at the beach started to die down. Missy jumped out. "I should be going." She said.

"I'll catch up with you later, 'kay?" Raylee said, hopping from hers as well.

Missy shrugged. "I'm not waiting."

"Don't."

"Okay, then..." Missy walked off, feeling slightly confused.

As soon as Missy was out of sight, Raylee fell to her knees. She coughed several times, until at last, an enormous amount of blood came up. Raylee spit it out and continued to throw it up, until she heard a voice. "Get's harder every time, doesn't it?"

Raylee rose, wiping her mouth and laughing at the sight in front of her. Five wolves and the boy who insulted her. Raylee raised an eyebrow. "You tell me, Sam."

"Did your homework?" He asked.

Raylee shrugged. "No. Everyone knows about little miss Leah over there." She pointed to a grey wolf. Raylee suddenly remembered what she was protecting. She automatically changed her mood. "You need to leave. Now." She said. "Back to Washington. You better not stop until your there. You know why?" Raylee asked.

Sam smiled. "Why?" He taunted.

Raylee took in a deep breath. "Because your sister is sick. She's gonna die." Fear flashed in Sam's eyes.

He then, slapped Raylee across the face. "Get out of my head!" He yelled.

"You love her and your just going to let her die like that? Makes you remember all the times you abused her, right?" Raylee's head began to throb as she said each word.

Fear again, then anger. Then, Leah changed back, not bothering to put her clothes on. "Sam! Calm down! She's messing with your head! You don't have a sister, you never did! Just breathe." She said.

His will soon over came Raylee as she fell back to the floor, staining her clothes with the blood she coughed up. There was at least a gallon of it on the forest floor now. Something hard and warm pressed her back into the ground, pushing her face into the blood. Raylee didn't need to breathe, but it still scared her. As soon as the pressure was released, she shot up.

The burst caused her to loose more blood. Raylee held her head in her hands as she swayed in circles.

Just then, another warm object pushed against her chest and she was on the ground again. She opened her eyes to see Sam crouching next to her. "Oh miss Raylee. This is not a power that you want to mess with. Because of this power, your not like other vampires. It takes you longer to heal," He slid a sharp rock against her skin, the sight of it scared Raylee to death. "You have fears, you even have blood." Sam looked at the puddles around them. "Well, not for long." Sam laughed.

Sam looked into her eyes, there was some sort of sympathy in it. "I would advise you to leave, actually. It's for your own good. I don't want to hurt you." He said, wiping a tear which Raylee had shed when she saw the rock.

Raylee spit right in Sam's face. In a hoarse voice, she said, "Finders keeper, losers weepers, so get you cryin' asses out of here." Fire flashed in Sam's eyes as he stood up straight and stomped down hard on Raylee's face.

One wolf that she couldn't recognize, walked over to her. He had an actual look of sympathy. Raylee tried to laugh. "Not your fault, kid." Then her face shadowed. "I'm a monster, I deserve it."

"Come on, Brady!" Leah's brother, Seth, Raylee thought was correct, called.

The boy next to her, Brady, quickly phased and called back, "I'm not gonna phase. I don't need to see what's going on in Sam's head..." He whispered the last part.

Raylee tried to get up, knowing only more torture was to come. She then saw it was the boy who had sat next to her in Biology. She tried harder.

Brady placed a hand on her chest, right above her heart. "You are a vampire...." He said softly.

"And you are a dog," he said, trying to sound as rude as possible.

Brady slid his arms underneth Raylee's broken body. "Where's your house?"

_**I know in the middle of it, it switches to Ray's POV. I didn't mean to. But like Tess had said, she was Missy so I had to be Raylee. So then, I wanted to put my fake self in more, because I'm selfvish like that. BUT I SWEAR! Only the first part *And lemon outake which will be posted nex* HAVE RAY AS THE MAIN! I MEAN IT!**_


End file.
